Merry Christmas
by cattycat88
Summary: The Les aims are spending Christmas together.Eponine and Enjolras both prepared thoughtful gifts for their d also，with the help of R and Courf，Gavroche managed to suprise his sister. I'm bad at summary…but it's surely cute! read and review please! mordenAU，oneshot，and of course，E/E. Disclaimer：I don't own les mis，it belongs to dear V Hugo！Also，the sonnet belongs to Shakespeare.


《Merry Christmas 》

Enjolras actually thought that Eponine wouldn't be interested in Christmas .After all,who could be interested in a festival which has never been celebrated in childhood？

But to his surprise-she was not into it，she was CRAZY about it .

She bought gifts for everyone in Les Aims,and insisted on wrapping them with colorful wrappers .She even tied bowknots on each of them ."I know I can just give it to them，without wrapping and everything ."She said，carefully fixing the edge of a gift box ."But I just love the whole process of opening a gift-you know，untying the bowknot，tearing the wrapper off and opening the box .I thought they would enjoy it as well ."

"That's very kind of you ." said Enjolras,handing her a ribbon .

She shrugged ."I guess I just love making people happy，for I've never got the chance to be so ;growing up ."

Enjolras can't help adoring this girl .She did have a hard and bitter life,but she's always trying to make it better for everyone else .

And it turned out that she knows how to pick gifts .

A week later,the whole aims sat down around the Christmas tree .Marius and Cosette-also known as the love birds-decieded to celebrate on their own and did not come along .

Eponine was ,without doubt ,the star of the night .She wore a tight red dress with thin straps,red pumps,and she even had a goofy Santa hat on her head .She also had a badge on her chest,which reads:SANTA EPONINE .

Courfeyrac got a new hat from her ."That should stop him from whining about his lost hat,thanks 'Ponine!"said Feuilly,who recieved a nice pair of gloves . Combeferre got a decent new notebook,and Joly a health bracelet . As for Gavroche,he was having so much fun with the toy plane Courfeyrac gave him,that he barely remembered to thank his sister for his set of video games . What's worth mentioning was Jehan almost cried when he recieved a china flowerpot ."Well I thought everyone was going to give you poem anthologies so I-"Eponine was cut off with a big hug .Because indeed,no one has ever given him support in gardening .

"Eh,'Ponine ,why did you give me a cushion?"Grantaire looked confused with a gigantic cushion in his arms ."Because!You always doze off on your couch and complain about you sore neck for the next day!At least this could make it better ."She raised her eyebrow .

"Wow,I…"is he blushing or simply had too much drink?No one could tell ."Thanks,'Ponine ."

"Now Now,what about your precious Enjolras?Your own BOYFRIEND,per se?What did you get him?"Courfeyrac yelled .Everyone seemed eager to know the answer .

Enjolras can't help feeling nervous .CALM DOWN .He told himself,it's just a present,for God's sake .But what on earth did she buy him?Everyone's present was personal and thoughtful,but he can't figure out what he will get .

Eponine hesitated for a moment ,then slipped a thin box into his hand ."I hope you like it ."She hissed .

Enjolras slowly unwrapped it,trying not to look too anxious .

WOW .

She gave him a portrait of him .

This is probably the most amazing thing he has ever seen .In this portrait ,he saw himself dressed in a red vest,embroidered with golden thread . He is waving a red flag ,with his mouth half open .He seems to be standing on something-A broken house？

A barricade .

"I just can't get this out of my head…The thought of you being a leader of a revolution .It's silly I know…But it just won't stop appearing in my mind until I finally paint it out ."she is definitely blushing now .

"Words cannot suggest how much I love it，darlin ."he said,then slightly shocked-did he just say DARLIN out loud？It came uncontrolled .

"I,I believe it's my turn giving gifts？"he caughed（"No，"said Courfeyrac，"he is not having a cold or a fever or whatever,quit it ,Joly！"） .Unlike her ，he chose to give her present at first，then the rest of the Aims .

Eponine wasn't expecting anything dramatic .She knew how hard it is for him to plan gifts .But she noticed how light the box is .Too light to be a book,yet too big for jewels .She quikly opened the box .

The box was filled with yellow parchment .She held up one piece and regonized Enjolras's perfect handwriting .What is this？She read：

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date ."

Shakespeare's sonnet .But that wasn't all，below the poem，he wrote with red ink："You are even brighter than summer，and more tender than rose buds,my love ."

There's like a hundred poems in the box-Shakespeare's ,Sherry's ,and even some from Jehan .All marked with sentences like"this reminds me of you "or "You are just as beautiful as he discribed ."

GOD .She was in a word ,amazed .Did the marble-like leader really gave her a whole box of love poems?That's so unusual,so not him,so…romantic .Unlike Jehan ,he wasn't that soft and sweet-Every word showed passion and sincerity,also,love .It must have taken him ages to copy all these!

Suddenly,she felt weight on her shoulder .Enjolras has placed a hand on her left shoulder .

"Hey ."He said,looking uneasy ."Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?I love this!"she looked into his eyes .HOW WONDERFUL HE IS . He really changed a lot since,well,since they got together .He is still smart,calm and steady like he used to be,but he has definitely grown more-Human .Sensitive .Caring ."Thank you,Apollo ."she murmured .And before he could reply,she gave him a kiss on the cheek .It was so tender,like being brushed by rose petals .

"You didn't give all of them a box of poems,did you?That will surely wear you off ."She smirked ."No,no .As the matter of fact,I bought each of them a book ."He smiled back .Right now,all of their friends are silently looking down at their gifts .Enjolras has picked books for each of them carefully .They have never recieved anything so personal from their leader-Not till now .

The whole crowd seemed to hush,but little Gavroche was still having fun with the plane-Now it's flying randomly around the whole room like a blinded pigeon .

"Gavroche ,stop it ,or you will-"Eponine tried to stop him from crushing things .But it was too late-The plane DID crush into something-The Christmas tree .

"I told you not to play it in the house!"She sighed,turning to the Aims ."Well,could someone fetch it for him?I can't reach that high . "

But everyone just simply stare at her,as if they are trying hard not to laugh .

"What?"she asked,unsure of why they are acting funny .

"Well,'Ponine . . . . . ."Joly finally managed to speak ."There's a **mistletoe .** "

A WHAT?Who-Right,who **persuade** **d the boy to tie mistletoe on that plane?Right now the plane is stunk right above her and . . . . . .Enjolras .**

 **"** **Well?"Courfeyrac smirked .OF COURSE he is behind this .And Grantaire must have something to do with it as well,for he is high-fiving him .**

 **She looked as Enjolras got up .She thought he would be** **embarrassed** **or something,for he dislike showing affection in public(and mostly,before his friends) .But to her surprise-He was not upset at all .**

 **"** **It IS the tradition ." He gave her a sheepy smile .**

 **"** **And I believe it is my duty to bring mirth ."She nodded in agreement,showing her SANTA EPONINE badge .**

 **She leaned up to meet his lips .They were warm,soft,and tasted like chocolate .Then she found herself in his arms,rubbing his golden curls,and melting in that kiss .**

 **Finally when they broke apart .She had to catch her breath,but it was not a big deal ." Merry Christmas,my dear ."He said,not moving his gaze .**

 **"** **Merry Christmas,Apollo ."**

 **The whole Aims basically turned into a wolf-whistle-chorus troupe .(Watching the marble man kissing a girl IS a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity,in their defense .)Enjolras has never did things like this before them for like,ever .He is no longer the cold,unfeeling leader they met .Eponine really changed him in her way .**

Gavroche snuck behind **Courfeyrac and Grantaire .The guys quikly put something into his hand,only god knows what they granted to him .The couple ,on the other hand,seemed to be busy gazing at each other to notice a thing .**

 **Grantaire sipped his drink and hissed: "Bravo ,little** Gavroche ,you ARE the top of the class . **"**

 **Sadly,What they didn't hear is Eponine** whispering to Enjolras:"Get the mistletoe plane down,let's give them a screwing they will never forget . "

And all there's left to say is,R and Courf both learned a great lesson not messing with Enjonine .Also,they avoided sitting next to each other for a whole month .


End file.
